Slime Girl/Paradox
“Hey, hey, can I come with you? I’d love to explore the outside world.” Slime Girl returns as the monster that Luka first encounters in Paradox, first as an NPC in Iliasville then as a random encounter. One Slime Girl named Lime will join Luka on his new quest. Biography Lime is first found in a poison bog no more than two meters from Iliasville. Why she came to a vat of poison and how she got into the middle of it is unknown. Additionally, why this pool of death has not be dealt with by locals when it is literally in their backyard is another question but for another time. One disgruntled scholar suggests Lime paid the nearby guard to carry her into the poison swamp and get him to call for help. Knowing that Sonya is lazy, the other guards are incompetent and that Luka is recklessly good natured, this cunning seductress set up the perfect scenario for the object of her desire to swoop in and save her. Then as an excuse to get close to her target, she begged the brave hero to come along with him to repay the debt despite having little combat skills. In what way could she possibly repay her savior? Will Luka learn of her treachery? Could Lime be one behind the Great Disaster? Will Misty ever get a new bicycle? All the answers … on the next Pokémon. Monsterpedia Entry Note: This is not the official translation by Dargoth. It is subject to inaccuracies, different interpretations and different localization decisions. "The Slime Family is organized of slimy monsters. Generally thought to be weak, Slimes have the ability to freely change their body at will which can make them dangerous. With this, they can fight any adventurers they encounter and prevent their escape. But they are generally good natured and bear no malice to humans so they won't attack humans in most cases. However, semen is one of their staple foods so if they see a weak looking man, they’ll swoop down on him and exploit him for all his worth. They’ll wrap him up with their whole body and give him pleasant feelings by coiling around his genitals. Like that, they’ll make him ejaculate and suck up the nutrients they desire. They’ll do this numerous times, not letting go until he’s came at least dozen times. Afterwards, they’ll release the man, usually. But, in cases where she is especially pleased with the man, she’ll bring him home. Also, on occasions when more slime girls are needed, they can divide but they'll need lots of human semen to do it so Slime Girls may start keeping any men they come across." Attacks * Basic Attack: Physical Attack. * Slimy Tentacle: Pleasure Attack. * Genital Slime: Pleasure Attack. * Slime Melt: Pleasure Attack. * Slime Draw: Pleasure Attack while Bound. * Slime Heaven: Pleasure Attack while Bound. Battle Overview She’s a fricken slime. She’s try to cover you in goop so she can get yours. Just hit her really really hard. Drop a Ninefold Rakshasa if you have to. However, on higher difficulties she is an unstoppable juggernaut of frothy rape. It is possible to defeat her on Hell, the second highest difficulty, but Paradox, the hardest difficulty, is just a nightmare train of endless humiliations. The best strategy is to run home and give up on your quest or pray to the god of death to lower the difficulty until Luka makes enough gains to survive one hit and deal enough damage to defeat her in one or two. Evaluation “I see it didn’t take you long to show up here … How pathetic of a Hero to taste defeat at the hands of a mere slime. By no means is the Slime Girl a formidable enemy. Just fight normally and you’ll be able to defeat her, even at level 1. However, she may deal unexpectedly high amounts of damage when you’re bound. Try to make sure your HP is always above 15. Fighting two of them at level 1, however, can be quite hard. Halfway up the mountain, they start appearing in pairs, so be careful. Once you reach level 2, they’re just cannon fodder, even in groups. Scatter them with the boomerangs they love so much. Now go, oh brave Luka. I’m always watching over you. World Interactions Note: This is not the official translation by Dargoth. It is subject to inaccuracies, different interpretations and different localization decisions. Battle Dialogue “At the eastern mine, I’ve heard that people occasionally find iron.” “Boomerang! Boomerang!” “I really like the water around here because it’s so nice and clean.” “I hate slugs.” “My favorite food is fish.” “Slimes are really soft so when we get hit, it doesn’t hurt so bad. Because of that, our defense is pretty high. But we burn and freeze easily … I don’t want to talk about shock.” “Slimes have infinite potential but they are very weak at first so we would need to gain a large amount of experience points. If I had a lot of training, I think I might be able to be just like Erubetie.” “On nice days, you can catch fish in the rivers. But if you’re careless, the river might wash you away.” (If Luka has a fish) “Can I have that fish?” * Yes - “Yay, a fish!” (+20 Affinity) * No - “Ahh, I wanted to eat that fish.” “Do you know what happens when you eat fish?” * You get smarter - “That’s right. You get smarter!” (+10 Affinity) * You become a moron - “But, I’m not a moron!” (-5 Affinity) * Society comes to an end - “What? That’s scary!” (-5 Affinity) “Do you like slimes?” * Yes - “I like people too.” (+10) * No - “Well, I don’t like you too.” (-5) “Hey, jiggle with me.” * *Jiggle* - “Yay, *jiggles* (+10 Affinity) * *Does nothing* - “That’s okay. I’ll just do it alone. *Jiggle Jiggle.* *Sniffle Sniffle*” (-5 Affinity) “I had a fight with Surabi. Do you think we should make up?” * Reconcile - “Right. I’ll make it better!” (+10 Affinity) * Ignore it - “Hmm...” (-5 Affinity) “Hey, can I borrow a little bit of money? I’d like to go buy some candy from the merchant in town.” * Give 6 Gold - “Yay! Thank you! Thank you!” (+25 Affinity) * Don’t - “Okay … I’ll make some money another way.” * (If Don't Have 6 Gold) - “I don’t have that much. Uhhh, sorry.” “Hey, Hey. Between Vegetables and Fish, which do you love more? * Vegetables - “I see. You’re just like a slug!” (-5 Affinity) * Fish - “Me too! I love fish!” (+10 Affinity) (If Luka has a Cookie) “I really want a cookie.” * Give - “Woah, it’s cookie!” (+30 Affinity) * Don’t give - “But the cookie …” (If Affinity >= ?) “Here’s some gold. I don’t have much use for it.” (+10 Gold) (If Affinity >= ?) “Hey, this is for you. It’s mine so it’ll be good.” (+1 Soft Jelly) (If Affinity >= ?) “This is my boomerang but I’m going to give it to you. Because I want you to know that you’re my friend.” (+1 Boomerang) Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Lime, "Hi!" With Bunny Slime: Lime, "Woah, it's Bunni!" Bunni, "Tee hee hee, I've kidnapped over a hundred men so far." Lime, "That's amazing Bunni!" With Slime Bess: Lime, "It's Bess!" Beth, "Hi there, it's another slime!" Lime, *Jiggles* Beth, *Jiggles* With Slug Girl: Lime, "Huh, it's a slug!" Melk, "Huh, it's a slime." Lime, "She's copying me!" Melk, "She's copying me." With High Slug: Lime, "Eek, it's a huge/giant/gargantuan slug!" Elizabeth, "What? What do I ... maybe I should just eat her?" Lime, "Ah! Run away!" Sonya, "Hey, it isn't nice to bully people!" With Sluggy Stars: Lime, "AAAHHH! It's the Queen Slugs!" Meltei, "Please don't call us that. Come now, let's try and get get along. We both slimy monsters after all." Lime, "I'm not slimy! I'm soft and jiggly." Meltei, "Okay then ....." Lime, "I'm not slimy ....." With Vitae: Lime, "Huh? Are you a slime? You look a little weird." Vitae, "This liquid part of me is my real body so yes, I am a slime. The mechanical parts of me are just armor." Lime, "That's kind of cool! I want armor like that too!" Vitae, "I'm the only one who knows how to use it. Other slimes would have trouble." Camp WIP Grandoll Theater WIP Fixed Locations if not in Party ? Labyrinth of Chaos ? Trivia * Won’t shut the fuck up about fish, boomerangs, and fish boomerangs. Category:Monsterpedia: Paradox Chapter 1